The Violent One
by LycoX
Summary: He's the peaceful one, she's the violent one. But together, they make it work much to the bafflement of some.


**The Violent One**

 **Disclaimer: Cause this probably would be a thing, only maybe not as funny. Which should tell you not to take this too seriously. And I refuse to believe Lori is dead. Fuck that noise. And if you think its great she died cause of what happened with Brett, you got issues. Serious issues.**

* * *

"Wait a minute here, I thought you were the peaceful one unless pushed according to those bulls**t stories about you?" Questioned Silas in confusion, an Omega Wolf with blue eyes who was basically the 'Alpha' of his own Pack of Omegas.

And they were all fairly unpleasant in a lot of ways. Each of those ways being the reasons they were kicked out of their own Packs. Silas and his bunch had heard of the vaunted True Alpha and his Pack but weren't entirely impessed. Thinking the stories about the Alpha and his bunch were just a bunch of crap. Well, Silas mostly thought this anyway. Scott noddded. "And I am."

"Then why the Hell is my boy Ronnie in a headlock by that Brunette!?" Demanded to know the 'Alpha'.

"Other then the fact you're here and causing problems? I can't imagine why." Scott replied dryly.

Earning a few snickers from a few of his Pack members. Scott had gained something of a dry but sarcastic wit thanks to being around Malia more often then not once they began their relationship. Making Coach Finstock at one point to make the remark that he'd finally become just like any other punk teenager, even if it was a bit late in the making! "But ain't youse only ever fightin' back when youse gets attacked first?" Questioned a Brooklyn native named Frankie in confusion.

"I am. But here's the thing, Malia here is violent so I don't have to be unless absolutely needed. Besides, she's got a thing about jerks hitting on girls."

Had ever since that trip to Paris after she'd talked him into it following the war with the Hunters and the Fear Demon. Where during the trip, she encountered a Pimp and ended up putting him in the hospital after seeing how he treated his girls. Said girl that had been attacked by one of Silas' was hiding by one of Scott's newer members known as Marcus Redford. An African American man who'd been a member of the Deacons For Defense back in the day and during the War with the Hunters, had formed the Creatures For Defense to better fight against those who wanted them dead just for being different. He and Scott hadn't really seen eye to eye on a lot of things considering Marcus' methods during the War but none the less, he'd become a valued member of the McCall Pack. "Bitch deser-ack!" Gasped the man known as Ronnie as Malia tightened her grip on him to ensure he kept quiet.

"Wait a minute! Malia!? As in Malia Tate!? Daughter of that Desert Wolf chick!?" Came the question from another of Silas' Pack.

"That's me. I try not to think too much about that where she's concerned though."

"Aww man! I heard you're the reason Johnny Dials turned himself in!" Said the same member in shock.

Johnny Dials, who'd been a serial killer in the San Diego area until an encounter with Malia and Lori Talbot, who'd been along for the ride at the time, and would use the sound of the dial up tone to warn his victims he was coming for them when he called them. "Don't believe that s**t, just another story to make these jackasses look bigger then they really are." Snarled Silas.

"Every story has some truth to it. Whether or not you hear it is entirely up to you." Declared Lori with her arms crossed.

"The young Wolf is correct. To fail to listen can potentially be your un-doing." Added in Halwyn.

Who had been able to return to the land of the living since a silver bullet to the head wasn't actually enough to take a Hellhound out. Keep them out a good while sure, but not actually kill them aside from giving a Hellhound a massive headache. At least in Halwyn's case anyway! Something a certain Counselor would find out the hard way when he showed up all of a sudden and kept her from killing Satomi! After Brett's death, Lori had become consumed by both grief and anger. Grief over the loss of her brother and anger because he had been killed when he didn't deserve it. She'd also had some anger towards Liam and even blamed him some for Brett's death even though it hadn't been his fault. Her grief and anger had taken her away from Satomi's Pack and the Mantra and to the side of the Creatures For Defense. Where she let out all her anger and grief on those who would see people like her dead.

Something that had definitely taken whatever innocence she had left and was one of the reasons Scott and Marcus hadn't seen eye to eye during that time. And even though Satomi had told Lori she would be welcomed back, the girl had yet to do so since she felt she didn't deserve to be part of the Ito Pack considering some of her actions during the War. Silas just sneered at the two. "Ah shut up, now, let my boy go or there will be consequences."

Malia looked up at him and flashed her blue eyes at him with a growl. "Threatening us isn't the smartest choice, moron."

"So if you don't want us kickin' your asses back to where ya came from, hit the damn road." Marcus told the man and his Pack bluntly while holding a Baseball bat in his hands with intention to use it on the trouble makers.

"Or we can sit down and talk about all this in a peaceful way without things getting really violent for once." Said Scott as those not looking to cause trouble were always so few when they came into town!

"Hey, I heard that youse is the reason Anne The Butcher joined one of those Nunnery things after she gave up butcherin' peoples." Frankie said to Scott.

Halywn stepped up next to the only Alpha he'd ever sworn his loyalty too. "That was something I initially instigated when she tried to kill me. Scott was the one who actually suggested the life of a Nun however."

Though the Hellhound privately thought those who practiced such things were a little foolish as he knew full well the Creator did not want anyone to forsake all they really knew just to worship Her. But he wasn't about to go into that at the moment or anytime soon as he knew from the news that topics like that burned hotter then he did. And not necessarily for the better either. "Enough of this s**t! Boys, f**k 'em up!"

A growl escaped Scott as he Shifted. "This doesn't have to be the hard way guys. Do the smart thing and turn back. Or even join us as listening to him isn't gonna help you any at all where we're concerned."

Silas sneered at him with a dirisive laugh while some of his Pack looked a little uncertain about things now. "Boy, I don't know how you're even still alive with peace talkin' s**t like that but I'm gonna do somethin' about it today. Cause I know all them stories about you is complete crap!" And with that, the Omega Alpha charged at Scott and the others with his 15 Packmates following closely behind even if some were a bit uncertain about certain things!

"Here we go." Muttered Stiles to himself as Malia threw her captive at Silas and his bunch and then charged at them.

Causing winces to occur as she went to town on the morons. "You know, it still baffles me as to how you two even work despite the years you two have been together." Muttered Marcus in surprise.

"Definite agreement there." Hayden said aloud as she winced at the sound of an arm breaking.

As Scott and Malia were like night and day in a sense! Scott just smiled happily as he shrugged. "What can I say? Opposites attract sometimes. Lia, need help!?"

"No! I got this!"

She needed to let off some steam after dealing with a pervy jerk anyway! "MOMMY!"

"Sorry, I'm not her but I'm sure she'll be willing to look after you when I'm done!"

"I'll never do anything bad ever again! AUGH!"

Scott just sighed happily. "God, I love that girl."

"I'll never doubt stories about you guys again!" Cried out a pained Silas right before Malia slugged him good and hard enough to knock him out in what he felt was a mercy blow at that point!

Causing her to let out a contented sigh. _Damn that felt good._ Thought Malia to herself as she gave Scott a look that spoke volumes about certain intentions of her's for later. Intentions he looked forward too!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, well that was fun! The Creatures for Defense bit may be something I'll do in either Mobilizing For War or in Altered Life or something else. I'm not entirely sure just yet on that. And for anyone curious, Deacons For Defense actually was a real thing way back in the day. Hit up Google if you're curious about it.**


End file.
